The Keeper
by desi393
Summary: EPISODE 6 of the Next Generation. Bennetts, Bree and little boys. Peyton plays a part in this episode, as the young empath is dreaming about a boy that she feels she needs to help; unfortunately, in waking life, the boy is someone she can never save!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N I'm trying something new, my other story isn't complete yet but I'm starting on this one since I feel the need to catch up to my deadline that I've appointed myself. I'm also hoping to finish the last two chapters for the AU Prue back story. Hmmm, can I multitask? Guess we'll find out. By the way, this is the 6th episode of the Next Generation series.

**A/N Reworking this one. Sorry for the incredibly long delay. I actually think I may be working on my series again!**

**XXXX**

In the Cooper household, everyone was asleep. Phoebe slept cuddled to her husband as though they were still newlyweds. Marriage to a Cupid pretty much guaranteed that the honeymoon was never over. She always felt safe and secure in the arms of Coop. Warm. At peace.

Across the hall from her contentedly sleeping parents, Peyton tossed in her sleep. For weeks, the youngest member of the Halliwell-Mitchell-Cooper clan had been dreaming of the Underworld; of HIM. Phobos, The Source of All Evil, the demon who had possessed her for a few brief moments, although it hadn't felt brief at the time! Somehow, in that moment, he became linked to Peyton and her to him.

In her dreams, she freely wandered the Underworld, going places that in a wakened state she'd never attempt to go. The demons who lived there could never see her dream body and so far she hadn't encountered the face of Fear, some semi conscious part of her unconscious prayed that she was 'only dreaming' and that the reason she never came face to face with Phobos is that she had no idea what he looked like and therefore couldn't insert him into the world that she could easily recognize.

On the day that Phobos had possessed her, she and her cousins had attempted to learn more about the Underworld. Her twin cousins, Samantha and Victoria had orbed together to get a mental picture to send to Melinda who had the ability to remote view. She had used her own powers to help the twins give that picture to Mel. Mel, with a starting point, had been able to remote view but their victory was short lived as Phobos had somehow been aware of the trespass. He had focused on her, the empath, the conduit, the weak link. She had become one with his rage, his power, the blackest evil, the greatest threat and, strangely enough, his deep pain and loneliness. It was no wonder that she kept having nightmares in the aftermath. She just wished that she could stop dreaming about the Underworld. Her dreams weren't as scary as that interlude but they were just as unsettling. She preferred dreaming about the boy…

As she had this thought her dreamscape shifted away from the underworld and she was again on the silent play ground; silent except for the rusty squeaking of the swing chains. Here it was always twilight, but a dark twilight. Autumnal. The trees barren of all leaves and a slight chill to the air were almost enough to explain the absence of children's laughter. Her long brown hair blowing in her face, hugging her arms around herself to ward off the chill, Peyton slowly crossed the play-ground.

(X)

In the Mitchell household, no one was asleep; largely because of the argument raging inside.

"Paige, I don't understand why I have to go to magic school. I'm an adult," Bree reminded her White-Lighter in a clipped tone, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"An adult raised in the Underworld," Paige glared exasperatedly at her charge. "If you want to fit in here…"

"I should stay here," Bree interjected heatedly, just as stubborn as her White-Lighter, "Not be carted off to Magic School. I know there are things I have to learn in order to fit in with the non-magics but I think I'd learn them better if I were immersed in the culture and day to day workings of them." She argued.

Paige sighed, "I agree, to a point. Maybe you're too old to fit in with the students, maybe magically you are far advanced for Magic School, but while I'm teaching you things that all mortals know the easiest place to do that is Magic School."

"Magic School again?" Henry Jr asked with a raised brow as he entered the kitchen. He raised his arms in front of himself to ward off his mother's perturbed glare, "Look, Uncle Leo had a great idea and all, but Magic School isn't the end-all be-all of our existence. She needs to learn to fit in, she'll make mistakes…"

"…Which is why she should be at Magic School to make them," Paige stated in vexation, "She won't expose magic."

"And _you _never exposed magic?" Henry Jr. asked dryly. His mother flushed.

"Yes, magic has been exposed before, which is why I'm being so cautious," she defended herself, but with much less heat. Paige realized that she was losing the argument. She snapped at the two, "Fine, she doesn't have to go with me to school tomorrow," she pointed a warning finger at her son, "But, she's your responsibility for the day." She disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Thanks," Bree told Henry warmly.

"No problem," HJ replied.

"Where'd she go?" Bree asked.

HJ chuckled, "Probably the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She goes there to cool off sometime; she's been there fairly often lately," he changed the subject smoothly. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Bree thought for a moment, "What do women here do?"

He looked at Bree in surprise.

She pointed out quickly, "I'm learning about bills and credit cards and manners…"

He nodded his head in understanding, "Well, I could take you shopping," he grimaced, "Women seem to love it and then you can put knowledge to practice; you put stuff on the credit cards and pay your bills and be nice to the salespeople."

Bree laughed, "Something tells me that you'd rather be doing anything besides shopping. So what do men here do?"

(X)

Four men entered the loft apartment of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. With Wyatt and Chris were Parker and Pace Bennett.

"The apartment is everything you said it would be," Pace enthused to brothers.

"You're leaving your mom, dad and Palmer to the hotel," Wyatt tsked in mock disappointment.

"Actually, Mom says that now she can rent a small house while she's looking for one to buy. So everyone's excited that Parker and I are leaving."

The Bennetts had been living in a hotel for the last six weeks while Priscilla Bennett house hunted. Unfortunately Priscilla had discriminating tastes and refused to settle on just any old house, even if it meant she wouldn't be in a hotel suite anymore.

"Looks like we'll be neighbors then," Wyatt said with a grin. He'd grown to like Pace and even though he saw much less of Parker – Pace worked at P3, with himself and Chris but Parker worked for 415 magazine- he sensed a kindred spirit in him; probably because they were nearer to the same age and both the eldest of their respective siblings. He thought that he and Parker might have a lot in common, magical heritage aside.

"Any chance we can get you two to help us move in?" Pace asked with a grin.

Chris groaned, "You're killin' me, Man, we still have boxes of our own." He smiled to let them know he was mostly joking. Wyatt and Chris had moved into their loft recently.

"Man up, Chris," Parker teased, "Remember, we don't have much to unpack."

The Bennetts had fled their reality, which was excessively demon-filled, for this world. Thanks to Parkers ability to create portals to other places, times, and planes of existence the entire family was able to make a new start. Unfortunately Parker's portals were only so large. They had come with plenty of money but not much in material belongings; the bare essentials and, of course, the familial heritage, Priscilla Bennett's Book of Shadows, were the only things they brought through the portal with them. They also brought The Source of All Evil, but they hadn't exactly planned that!

(X)

**one chapter done!**


	2. Date First Kisses Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N I did finish the last of Au Prue and episode 5, so I can semi-multitask…

**A/N starting this one now…**

Parker, Pace, Wyatt and Chris sat in the Halliwell brothers' favorite coffee shop. The Halliwell brothers were happy to show the brothers Bennett a few of the good spots around town, especially those near the loft, where the Bennetts would be moving and where the Halliwells already lived. Their usual barista was exceptionally happy to see her favorite customers, especially since they brought two more pieces of eye candy with them!

The four men were the recipients of many second looks. Parker was darkly handsome, his shaggy brown hair perpetually over one eye, and the visible eye contained a devious little twinkle. The way he sat was dangerous, deceptively casual, negligent, but underneath was the strong sense that he was close to being a sleepy lion, able to spring into action at any second. Even the casual roving of his eyes conveyed a hint of danger. The girls who would have been scared off by his 'bad boy' posture were instead drawn in by his face especially his lower lip which was full and soft looking. Wyatt sat to his right; his shiny blonde hair and laughing green eyes earned his fair share of interest. His comportment was more open, boy-next-door. Chris sat to Wyatt's right. Handsome, with brown hair, his father's green eyes and kissable lips, Chris was a mix of dangerous intrigue and open laughter. His smile held a hint of promise for a few of the women, who were quietly eyeing the table of hotness. Pace sat between his brother, Parker, and Chris. The blonde sat across from Wyatt and anyone looking on would assume the two were brothers. Both had a wholesome look and sweet natured charm. Each of Pace's cheeks held a dimple that only peeked out when he smiled. Pace smiled often.

Wyatt was suggesting furniture stores; as the Bennetts' had fled their reality with not much more than the clothes on their backs. Luckily, they had plenty of money from the sale of their possessions before the move. Replacing everything would be a chore, but Wyatt and Chris were willing to help. The Bennett boys were complaining good-naturedly about their mother's intent to help them decorate their new place. Priscilla had impeccable taste and a great love for antiques but her sons were young, single, twenty-somethings with a different view of how their loft should look. The Halliwell brothers understood as almost no one else could have. Piper had tried to decorate their loft as well. The boys had gotten their way but they also had a few antiques that had once been permanent fixtures in the manor. All four men knew best when not to argue with their mothers!

The door opened and two new customers entered. Henry Jr. saw Chris, the back of – he assumed – Wyatt's head and his cousins' friends. "Show time, Bree. Act human," he cautioned with a grin as he led her to the table.

Wyatt looked up in surprise as his cousin sat down. His surprise turned to shock when he noticed who was accompanying him.

"Wyatt, Chris, this is my friend…" Henry Jr. began.

"Bree?" Wyatt asked in amazement, cutting off the introduction.

"Demon-girl?" Chris cut in a brow raised in surprise.

"You know each other?" H.J. asked, puzzled.

"'Demon-girl?'" Echoed Parker, a wary grin appearing on his face. He trusted his new friends and if they didn't seem disturbed by a demon in their midst, he'd go with the flow. However, if things became more disturbing he was prepared for that too. He settled in to watch quietly.

"I guess you don't have to act human," H.J. deadpanned as he grabbed an empty chair. He indicated that Bree should take it.

Wyatt shot his cousin an ill concealed look of ire before he pulled Bree aside, before she could take the offered seat.

Henry Jr. shrugged and sat in the chair. "What did I do?" He asked Chris.

Chris winked, "You showed up with Wyatt's future missus." The heads of his three companions swiveled around to stare at the couple. Chris waved their attention back to the table.

A few weeks earlier Wyatt had an incident with a Succubus. Only she was no ordinary demon. She was a Daughter of Lilith able to summon astral bodoes to her side as the host slept. She could seduce her prey easily, once her seduction was over, so was her lover. Able to steal the essence of the sleeping victim, she would become impregnated and then kill her chosen mate. Bree was that Succubus; fortunately for Wyatt, Bree did not want to seduce and kill him. She defied her mother and lost her home when she chose to be Good instead of what Lilith expected her to be. Born from her mother's union with a Good Witch, Bree had too much of her father in her to be a good demon. She instead fought making Wyatt her first victim, and found herself at the mercy of the Elders. They, shockingly enough, had enough mercy in them to send her to aWhite-Lighter who could teach her how to be good, and how to pass for a full-blooded human.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked staring intently at the woman he'd been worried about for over a week. Relieved beyond belief that she seemed unharmed and well.

"Drinking coffee?" She grinned at him. Then, taking pity, she admitted the truth, "The Elders sent me to live with my new White-Lighter. They figured that she could teach me to behave like someone born topside." She winked. "Unfortunately, she doesn't think I can mingle well, so I've been either housebound or in school for over a week."

"That doesn't explain why you're here with…" she saw the comprehension dawn on his face. "Aunt Paige is your White-Lighter?" He gaped.

She nodded happily. "I didn't know you were related."

"You're living with my Aunt Paige?" He asked again, aloud, unable to believe his good fortune.

"Yep. She's a bit upset with me today because I wanted to play hooky from Magic School…"

"Magic School? Aren't you a little old to be a student there?" His expression became puzzled.

"_That's _what I told her!"

The puzzled look softened, Wyatt leaned in for a kiss.

Bree, however, stopped him, "Don't humans usually 'date' first?" She asked with a shy smile. Glad to see Wyatt again.

"What exactly has Aunt Paige been teaching you?" Wyatt asked in a growl.


	3. Trust and Discord

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N I may not have mentioned it in awhile, but reviews are always appreciated.

**A/N updating along…by the way ditto on the reviews**

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Wyatt stated, by the expression on Chris' face, for the hundredth time.

"So you keep saying," Chris rolled his green eyes at his brother. "Don't take this the wrong way…I mean I like her and all… but be careful, Wy," Chris cautioned, seriously. "Mom and the Aunts have always said that you're not truly a witch 'til you've dated a demon..."

"One, she's not really a 'demon' and, two, I plan on being careful," Wyatt acknowledged. "But I do like her, she's got spunk."

"Plus she's hot," Chris added, and then ducked as Wyatt tried to mock hit him. "What," he asked, round eyed and innocent, "I wasn't supposed to notice?"

"Well now that's one thing off my mind, how about we start to concentrate on the other?" Wyatt suggested.

"Oh, you mean the sweet little Source of All Evil who saved our lives and let your girlfriend leave the underworld?"

"That'd be it," Wyatt confirmed, "I get that he's trying to keep us unbalanced. I'm sure he's not as warm and cuddly as he tried to appear… especially after the reaction Aunt Phoebe and Peyton both had to him. We need to start keeping a closer eye on the situation." Wyatt was solemn. "It worries me that we haven't seen more action then we have."

"Well, now that Bree's in town your action-o-meter may get higher," he ducked another mock blow before becoming serious again, "I agree. So what's our first move?"

"Let's go visit Mel." Wyatt suggested.

(X)

The brothers let themselves into the manor. They knew that Leo and Piper were both at work, leaving the mansion empty save for Melinda. They weren't trying to hide anything from their parents, they were grown men after all, but Piper did get a little cranky and overprotective.

"Mel!" Wyatt called out as he crossed the threshold.

"Upstairs," came her muted reply.

The brothers headed up the stairs and found their sister in the attic. She sat cross-legged on the old sofa, her long hair pulled into a haphazard pony-tail. The Book of Shadows sat in her lap; she raised her head from the book as they entered.

"Hey," she said in greeting, "What's up?" She smiled warmly at her brothers.

Wyatt crossed the room to his sister. Without preamble, he began, "Mel, remember when you all peeked into the Underworld?" Prudence Melinda Halliwell, youngest child of Piper and Leo had the power of premonitions and the added bonus of being able to remotely view anyplace on Earth, or under it.

"How could I forget?" She snorted, "I thought mom was going to have a heart attack. I'm sure she would have blown us all up if not for the personal gain rule," she exaggerated.

Chris had followed Wyatt and he sat on the sofa next to his sister. "We need you to do it again," he stated softly.

Melinda stood instantly; every nerve rebelled against that idea.

"But don't worry," Wyatt quickly added, seeing her agitation, "We know how to protect you better than that first time." The first disastrous episode, he and Chris had been, thankfully, absent from. That hadn't saved them from the 'trouble' their sister and cousins had gotten into, they had gotten their own trouble that day when the family had learned of the existence of a new Source and found out that he and Chris already knew! "What happened to Peyton won't happen to you." He promised solemnly.

Mel trusted her brothers with all her heart but she was still terrified of the prospect, "How do you know?"

"Your powers are different," Wyatt assured her simply. Both brothers could see that their sister was reluctant. But Mel looked into their eyes and her trust in her brothers was stronger than her fear. She nodded.

Chris hurriedly gathered crystals, salt and candles.

"Are you caging me?" Mel asked eyeing the crystals; a wry grin of humor twisted her lips.

"In a way," Chris explained, "We're creating a safe circle for you. You can leave but nothing else can enter." Once the circle had been cast Wyatt led Melinda into it.

She sat in the center of the circle, twisting her hands nervously.

"Mel, just concentrate on the Underworld. What you've seen. See how far you can go. They can't see you. The Underworld, for you is a magazine. The people who live there can't see you any more than a model looking out from 'Vogue' can." He kept his voice calm, hypnotic.

She nodded nervously at his instructions.

"Sure, a really crappy magazine full of stalagmites and butt-ugly models…" Chris complained, and then shrugged as Wyatt glared at him to be quiet and Melinda giggled, finally easing her tension.

"Concentrate," Wyatt ordered both his siblings.

Melinda fell still. After a few moments, "I'm there," she said with her eyes closed and her senses open, "Definitely _not _'Better Homes and Garden' material. Ick," she added as in her vision she saw the slime covering part of one rounded cave wall, "Wonder what…or who…that used to be?" She fell silent for a moment, focusing on her surroundings; remembering that she was supposed to be describing her vision for her brothers she started speaking again, her tone surprised, "Oh, she's pretty. I thought demons were supposed to be ugly?"

Wyatt and Chris shared a look as they remembered the Succubi daughters of Lilith. Some demons had to be pretty to carry out their plans.

"I'm following her…she's heading down a tunneled hallway type place, like a long narrow hallway that pitches downward. She's stopped. Oh no!" Mel gasped and turned pale, "It's HIS room!"

Quickly Wyatt spoke, "You're safe, Mel. You are not an empath."

"How are you sure it's Phobos' room?" Chris interjected, and then added, "Just tell me what you see and sense. He can't feel you and he can't hurt you. He has no idea that you're there."

"Are you sure? 'Cuz he's staring right at me!" She continued to panic. "He's really cute for the Source of All Evil, but I know it's him. I feel the blackness, the vileness in his heart. Do demons have hearts?" She wondered aloud, before a thought struck. "He knew Peyton was here, are we absolutely certain he can't sense me?" Her voice had started to rise with her panic.

"Mel," Chris began, keeping the fear out of his voice, staying calm, staying cool, "You can leave now. Slowly," he cautioned, "But come back to us. You've done really good today but you're done for now."

Mel opened her eyes, sadly. "But I didn't really see anything to help," she complained.

"Maybe not," Chris allowed and then entered the circle and hugged his baby sister, "But you did prove that you can go to the Underworld; you can spy there and you can't be sensed. You were very brave and we've accomplished more than I expected today."

"Really?" She asked, relieved. Her warm chocolate eyes lighting up at the compliments.

"Absolutely," Wyatt confirmed, "Chris is right. Before today we weren't sure that you could see anything there. We'll be asking you to view the Underworld more but we'll always keep these protections in place," he gestured to the candles, crystals and salt, "and Chris and I will always be with you. Do not, Melinda, do this on your own," he cautioned, "Or with the cousins."

"Goddess, Wyatt, I'm not a baby!" She snapped, peevishly. She _had_ been thinking of trying some experiments on her own. With his warning came the reminder that for a few moments she had been terrified and thankful for their presence, although she'd never admit that to her brothers. Mel never wanted to be seen as the damsel in distress.

(X)

"Discord!" Phobos greeted the dark haired beauty who had entered his chamber with a wide smile, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The ancient Goddess looked coolly at Phobos. She had no reason to fear him; she could not die. The Gods usually kept themselves separate from the mundane world of men and demons, but Discord was bored. "I thought I might give you a hand," her attitude expected his gratitude and subservience. He gave neither.

Gods are the only beings who see every reality, every way that the world is, was, or would ever be. Discord had visited Phobos a few times in his own reality. Unlike the demons here who were the same demons yet not the same because of different experiences, there was only one Discord. A minor deity, Discord, was often 'bored'.

"You come all the way from On High to toil with the demon leader?" He mocked, "I'm touched." Turning serious, "You can defeat the Charmed Ones?" He knew that even she, a Goddess, didn't have this power. Only if all the Gods willed it…he shrugged, witches were ever on the good side of the old Gods. Who else remembered them?

"No," she admitted with a shrug, her lips pouting, "I can't help _that _much. But I'm bored." She smiled lazily, "Thought I'd play a little. For grins." She refrained from telling him about the spy she'd sensed in his lair. They weren't exactly friends and she was the God Discord after all.

Phobos pulled her into a searing kiss. "Still bored?" Phobos was good at finding ways for Discord to occupy her time. He may be the Source of All Evil but his body was that of a man…

She turned her seductive eyes to him, her voice smoky, "A bit." She pouted. "Is that all you've got?" She challenged with a wink as she sauntered away.

(X)

A/N By the way, Bree is played by Mahandra Delfino and Discord by Eliza Dushku. I plan on helping Discord with her boredom, so we may see her as a recurring guest. I like to have actors picked for 'my' characters, for those of you not yet in the know. My regular stars are on my bio page- I just think it may make it easier to visualize **A/N author's warning: my bio page is FULL of spoilers so don't head there if you like surprises. Also DO NOT read my au Prue story because it ties into this series and also contains spoilers. **


	4. Boys equals Messes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

**A/N after updating this one I'm heading to bed, I can- almost- guarantee that this story will be fully updated tomorrow.**

"_I knew I'd find you here," Peyton told the little boy. As always, he looked sad. She wished, just once, that she could see him smile. He was an adorable kid…no, he'd be adorable if his cheeks were a bit rounder and his eyes weren't so sad. He did have appeal, he was attractive, but a keen eye would notice the gauntness, the shadows beneath the eyes, the lean frame of a child who should still have baby fatted roundness. As always, being near the boy made Peyton wonder what might have been. What might this child be like if his situation were different? _

"_I only ever play here," he said wistfully, loneliness evident in his tone._

"_Alone?" She questioned, surprised, yet not surprised. She'd never seen any other children in the slightly forbidding playground. It didn't fit, the playground had all the things that children love to play with: swings, slides, even a carousel, yet the landscape urged children NOT to play there. The playground was always gray, misty and cold. The chains on the swings were rusted. The top of the slide somehow scary, even though the bottom could be seen, once on the slide you had the eerie feeling that it would never end and if it did you wouldn't want to land where the slide wanted to take you. Even the horses on the merry-go-round seemed to be screaming in fear. The playground was made for children yet discouraged all from playing within. Once here, Peyton always wondered WHY she preferred this place to the Underworld._

"_No one else will play here. Only you." He confided softly, pulling her from her thoughts._

"_Why don't you play somewhere else?" She suggested, "Someplace a little more friendly…"_

"_I don't know any other place," he shook his small head in defeat._

"_What if I take you where my mommy used to take my sisters and me?"_

"_Can you do that?" He asked, excitement entering his voice._

"_I don't see why not, this is a dream after all," she replied, wondering to herself just who's dream it was. Hers or his?_

_His shoulders slumped once more, "My daddy says I shouldn't go anywhere with people I don't know," his excitement defeated._

"_My daddy always says the same thing," Peyton confided bending down to be eye level with the boy, "But I figure that somehow we always end up playing here, and it's not very nice here," she looked around, suppressing a shudder. "So, I think we're supposed to play together. I don't think it would hurt any to play somewhere nicer."_

_She held out her hand to the boy. He looked longingly at her hand, obviously wanting to believe her logic. He sighed and turned away. He started to walk away from Peyton, away from the idea of playing in a better place. She could sense his inner struggle. The desire to go, the need to be obedient, and something else…his reluctance to go anywhere nicer, as though being in sunlight and hearing laughter would alienate him more than the dismal park did. _

_Feeling inexplicably that she was failing the child, she called out, "My name is Peyton," in desperation._

_He paused for a moment, still. The child was more composed and still than any other boy she'd ever seen, and Peyton had babysat plenty. She knew that ten-year-old boys were rarely still, but this one, he never ran, never played, barely moved. He had an intensity about him that was so different from other children that it aged him._

_He turned to face her, his hazel eyes meeting hers for the first time since she'd started dreaming of him. "I'm Beau." He offered softly before walking away._

Peyton woke up from her dream wrapped in sadness. She knew that she had her first innocent and that she had to find a way to save him. But from who? Or what? Who was he and where could she find him in the waking world? Her mind buzzing with persistent questions, she resolutely left her bed. Taking a pen and pad of paper from her desk drawer she headed to her overstuffed chair. Curling into the cushions, she started taking notes. Trying desperately to remember every detail of the dreams of Beau.

(X)

Chris was also busy taking notes. He looked over entries into the Book of Shadows, racking his brain trying to come up with any information on the Source of All Evil that he could. He'd started with a description, nothing very scary there. Tall, dark haired and dark eyed. Possibly hazel? He never really looked into men's eyes that often and hadn't made a point of noticing Phobos'. The Source looked like many other attractive men, nothing extraordinary. Square jawed with a five o'clock shadow; if he weren't a demon the human girls would probably like him. The Source obviously had some sense of morals, or hoped to appear that way. He had said that he would fight the brothers Halliwell but hadn't considered them ready when they'd last met. That indicated a moral fiber, of a sort, as well as the need for challenges. He had released Bree from the Underworld, another indication of the knowledge between right and wrong. Chris snorted; of course The Source knew the difference between right and wrong, good and evil. He was evil incarnate! But why choose right? The only gain had been in confusing the brothers, momentarily. Chris did not begin to assume that The Source was the 'good guy' he seemed. He and Wyatt had merely been off balanced. To willingly give up the power of Bree, not to mention having control of the prophecy surrounding Wyatt's children, was a great deal to lose for a slight unbalancing of his enemies… So why, Chris kept asking himself, had he done it?

(X)

Paige orbed into her kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Bree, Henry Jr. and Wyatt cooking dinner. Well, H.J. was cooking; Wyatt and Bree seemed to be making a mess. Her greatly unused kitchen was a disaster! She looked over the mess and didn't recognize some of the bowls, 'are those mine?' she thought. There was a spill on the counter that looked like '…egg yolk and…flour?' Paige didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but she did know that she wasn't going to clean up this mess!

Wyatt looked properly apologetic, "Sorry, Aunt Paige. Bree wanted to surprise you with dinner since she'd made you angry earlier."

"Surprise!" Paige said with good humor, her brown eyes flashing. "The biggest surprise, Wyatt, is that you know nothing about cooking, even though your mom is the top chef in San Francisco, and a close second surprise is that you've made such a mess of my kitchen, considering your aforementioned obsessive/compulsive chef of a mother." She kissed his cheek in greeting, letting him know that she was teasing. He, of course, had to bend down first as he towered over his petite Aunt. She turned to Bree, "You're cooking for me?" she asked in childish glee.

"She mentioned the need to get back into your good graces, Wyatt and I thought we'd teach her the oh-so mortal trait of sucking up," H.J. informed his mother cheekily.

Paige swatted him on the butt. She turned and eyed Wyatt speculatively. "Why are you here, again?"

"Because Bree is," he grinned impishly, "We know each other."

"Wyatt, you know she's a demon." Paige looked confused, "Right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not prejudiced." He smiled warmly at Bree, which set super-Auntie-protectiveness into overdrive. 'I'm going t o need to keep an eye on this,' Paige told herself firmly, before being caught up in the camaraderie of the kitchen-messers.

"Besides you are trying to teach Bree all about being human. Most humans cook." Henry reminded his mother. "The surprising thing, or not so surprising in this case, is that you didn't think of it first. I mean," he winked at Wyatt, "considering your sister is the chef who owns one of the best restaurants in San Francisco."

"Ha ha, very funny," Paige pouted, turning to Bree, she added, "Some mortals know the ever popular human trait of take out." She defended herself airily. "Piper cooks and tidies, Phoebe writes and…flirts and I teach and paint. We all have our place in the world." She pursed her lips, "Plus everyone knows cooking genius only happens once per generation. "

H.J, Wyatt and Bree exchanged looks over the statement before all four of them started laughing.


	5. Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Sad, huh?

**Back Again**

"I have a new idea, for you," Paige started, indicating Bree. "I thought about what you both said earlier and I agree. You should be here, on the mortal plane more than Magic School."

Bree started bouncing like a kid in a candy store, "Really? That's great!" She hugged Wyatt in her enthusiasm, a move not missed by Wyatt's aunt, who raised her brow in question. Seeing that the huggers weren't paying any attention to her, Paige cleared her throat and continued.

"But," she admonished, "I want you to join in the classes that Phoenix and Psyche hold there."

"You do?" Bree squealed again. She'd heard about the popular classes while at Magic School and had tried, unsuccessfully, to convince her White-Lighter to allow her to join. "I thought you said I wasn't ready?" Bree was afraid to remind her Angel.

"I changed my mind," Paige shrugged, "You are an adult, the world is a scary place…granted not as scary as where _you're _from. Being around magical peers and regular humans are both good ideas. I just need to keep in mind that both are necessary and not push you into one direction more than the other." She sighed, her eyes glazed with memory, "You made your choice. You're good. You'll make mistakes, but you'll learn from them. Hopefully _you_ won't go to body switching extremes," she ended, not making much sense to the younger generation. Wyatt, Bree and H.J. decided not to question her, too pleased that Bree's incarceration at Magic School was over.

"After dinner, Bree walked Wyatt to the front door.

"So, I was thinking, dinner is kind of a date," Wyatt began.

Bree frowned for a moment, "Yes, but this wasn't the way Paige described a date as being." Wyatt had the almost irresistible urge to throttle his aunt. "But, if you take me to a movie after my class, you can have smoochies," Bree promised. Immediately Wyatt changed his thinking and decided to buy his aunt a gift for being so wise as to tell Bree that women could ask men on dates too!

(X)

Priscilla walked down the halls of the magical school, her heels clicking and echoing behind her. Her light steps were joined by heavier ones.

"How do you like it, so far?" Leo asked by way of greeting.

She smiled warmly at her boss, enthusiasm making her bright blue eyes twinkle, "I love it!" She enthused, "I never really saw myself as a teacher," she shrugged, "But I really do like it." She'd had a few careers in her adult life and none had been as challenging and rewarding as teaching. Part of the reason for her love of her new profession was that it was the only job in her adult life where she was free to be totally herself, no worries about magic being exposed, or trying to blend in. As with most Witches, she'd had moments when she'd hated being 'powerful', when she'd wished she could be like everyone else and leave the fighting to others while she lived in blissful ignorance. But, she'd outgrown those selfish desires. Innocents and keeping them safe had been her priority for a long time. Only after the death of her sisters had she come full circle, to hating the magical destiny that she'd inherited. She squared her shoulders. She'd come here to change her life, and like it or not magic was a great part of who she was. Here, being a teacher at Magic School she felt no conflict; unless that conflict involved her hormonal magic-high students!

"Any problems?" Leo asked a twinkle in his own green eyes. The entire school had heard of Priscilla's first day. The students had thought to test the new teacher: not paying attention, passing notes, talking, horseplay and magical mischief. Mrs. Bennett had put an immediate stop to their shenanigans. Astral projecting and cloning 30 Mrs. Bennetts, enough for two for each student, had effectively cowed the students into behaving.

"You heard about that?" She laughed.

"I did. Good work, Mrs. Bennett, you'll make a great teacher," Leo complimented her sincerely. "Just be leery of accepting any apples," he warned before he turned into a bisecting corridor.

She stopped abruptly. "Apples?" She called to his retreating back.

Without stopping or turning he waved and said, "You'll do fine, Priscilla."

'Apples?' She mouthed again, continuing to walk to her classroom. Entering her last class of the day, she saw that the students were waiting patiently for her.

"Hey, Mrs. B, I brought you an apple," Greg said as she entered the room, tking it to her hand.

Priscilla glanced at the ripe fruit in her palm, "Thank you, Greg, it looks delicious." She placed the apple on her desk and walked to the blackboard.

(X)

"So what is it that you have in mind?" The heavily sated tones of Phobos reached Discord's ears.

She rolled over, wrapping herself in his sheets as she did so, "Just what I do best," she answered immodestly.

He raised his eyebrows sardonically, "Best?" He looked at the rumpled sheets, "Then I think I almost feel sorry for the witches."


	6. The Keeper

Disclaimer: I am still deprived of Charmed ownership

**This one now:**

(X)

Magic School's self defense class was full that night. Leo looked around in amazement. Almost his entire family was here…with the entrance of Wyatt and Chris, Leo adjusted the statement, the entire family was there. He headed to his sons.

"Wyatt, Chris, I didn't expect you to come," Leo greeted them warmly.

"Neither did I," Phoenix added, walking to her uncle and cousins. She eyed the crowd speculatively; good thing the room they were using for classes was a large one!

Leo turned his attention to the beautiful girl, "Your class has become extremely popular."

Phoenix looked a little surprised by the size of the gathering, "Who are all these people?" She asked in a whisper.

"Most of the new faces are parents of students," Leo began, "Paige told me Bree would be coming with the twins," he pointed to the corner where Bree was standing near Samantha and Victoria and watched in surprise as Wyatt immediately headed to the small group. Confusion clouded his face for a moment before he shook it off.

At the confused look on his father's face, Chris said, "I think its ok."

Psyche and Peyton joined their sister and Uncle, "'Ok?'" Psyche echoed, she cocked her head to the side, "Not okay, that woman is…"

"Too much information, Psyche," Nix shushed her sister.

"I didn't even get to say anything," Psyche complained.

"It's gonna take them awhile, though," Peyton predicted with a grimace, "People can be so stupid."

Often Leo had been confused by magic, even when he tried to pretend differently. He didn't bother to pretend not to be confused by his enigmatic nieces. Chris, at least, seemed to share his confusion.

Although Phoenix and Psyche owned a martial arts studio, these classes were different. Martial arts was not the primary focus and since the pupils wouldn't be 'competing' with their newfound knowledge; they would be using these classes to possibly save their lives. As such, there were no uniforms or formality. Demons would never bow before they attacked!

(X)

"Wyatt, hi!" Bree greeted the handsome witch with a stunning smile. She hadn't known what to wear for the evening. Sam and Vic had both suggested the low hip hugging jeans, telling her they were 'classic'. Bree had balked at the camisole top, spaghetti strapped and silk, the top was almost as revealing as the negligees she used to wear in the Underworld, when she'd been learning how to be a seductress by her mother. The twins had gotten their way, however, by reminding the girl that she was new to 'topsider' customs. Bree hadn't understood how a display of cleavage would help her in a demon fight but now she realized the intent. Her new friends were helping her with a different fight, a fight Bree knew the rules to very well. She smiled again at Wyatt.

"What are you doing here, Wyatt?" Sam asked mischievously. Knowing full well the attraction Wyatt had for tonight's class.

"Taking a class," he was all round eyed innocence, "What?" He asked at the skeptical faces of his twin cousins. "Everyone else is here; I thought it was time I showed support of this endeavor." Samantha and Victoria shared a rolling eyed look, which Wyatt didn't even notice. Seeing where his attention was focused, this time the twins shared a look of victory.

"All right places everyone, let's begin!" Phoenix instructed her students, "Gather round and give yourselves room…"

xxx

Halfway through class, one of the pyrokinetics lost control of his powers. Luckily, Victoria was able to control the ever-expanding flame with her own power, until Sam 'blew' it out with her icy blue breath. Bree quickly helped the sisters by sending water flowing on the still burning embers.

"Nice job," Vic gave Bree a hearty thumbs up. Sam grinned her agreement.

Bree was thrilled to finally be on the side of good, to fight, even a mock battle, with her chosen comrades was exhilarating. She was glad that the Elders had sent her to Paige and almost happier that she'd met the twins. For the first time in her life, Bree had friends as well as allies.

Another half hour and although the class ended, no one seemed in any hurry to leave. Each was proud of the accomplishments they'd made that class. They wanted to keep telling each other that, except for the fire thing, they fought almost flawlessly, individually. Of course, they all looked forward to the time when they could practice group maneuvers; witnessing Sam, Vic and Bree's combined efforts, they were all excited about what the combination of so many could achieve.

"Hey, Demon-Girl, nice hydro technique," Chris complimented Bree as he sauntered over.

Wyatt immediately frowned, "I have told you not to call her that!"

"I don't mind, Wyatt. Chris is just trying to be witty," she gave a friendly wink to the brown haired brother, then continued in a stage whisper to Wyatt, "We should let him think he is; Paige told me that men have fragile egos…"

Wyatt burst into laughter, "Just what has my aunt been teaching you?" He asked for the third time that day.

With a grin, Bree ignored Wyatt's question, instead making an inquiry of her own, "What have you been doing today?" She asked Chris innocently, "Paige also said that a girl should always be politely interested in what people say," she said in a confidential aside to Wyatt, clearly wanting Chris to overhear.

"Funny," Chris muttered. Suddenly an idea struck. "Say, you're from the Underworld…" He started, slowly, "I was trying to come up with any facts I could on Phobos and/or the Source of All Evil, bet you heard some juicy gossip down under. Let's dish," he suggested, green eyes twinkling.

"Dish?" Bree asked with some confusion.

"Chris is mocking you by using 'girl speak'," Wyatt explained, "Dish means he wants any information you have." He sighed, "Chris, I know we need more facts about the Source but you have to stop being so obsessive."

"You worry about him?" Bree said, turning to Wyatt, half statement half questioning. She'd certainly never worried about any of her sisters. Then again her sisters were Succubi who numbered in the thousands, which wasn't surprising when you allowed for the fact that Bree's mother was older than Eve.

"Yeah," Wyatt answered, "I am my brother's keeper."

Bree gasped suddenly. "I know something that might help. Just let me try to remember the words," she asked. Wyatt and Chris exchanged determined looks and waited patiently. "I remember. Once, a few years ago, an oracle told my mother a rhyme, she called it a prophecy, but it's vague." She paused, speaking slowly as though trying to make sure she had each word right and in its correct order:

"She who tames the beast so wild

She who soothes the inner child

He who rules with power and might

He who spurns both love and light

They with bonds no man can break

They who share a destined fate

If the two should ever meet

Evil may yet face defeat

The Master of Evil will surely beseech her

Should he ever face…his Keeper."

"Who's the Keeper?" Chris and Wyatt asked in unison.

Bree shrugged delicately, "I don't know. My mom's been searching for her since she heard the rhyme." She quirked an strawberry blonde eyebrow to the brothers, "Maybe it has something to do with his human parentage?" Bree questioned surprising the pair.

"The Source is human?" Wyatt asked completely amazed. "I thought the Source infected the person who defeated the Source in his last host?" He didn't see how any human would have the power to vanquish the Source.

"He does," Bree confirmed, "But since Phobos came to the Underworld there have been rumors…dish?" She asked hopefully, trying to get the vernacular of what she called 'topsiders'. "They whisper that Phobos is only a quarter demon, and three quarters human, his mother was entirely human," she clarified.

"Why do they whisper?" Chris asked interestedly.

"Quarter demon or no," Bree explained patiently, "Phobos is the most powerful Source the Underworld has _ever_ seen." Bree's answer did nothing to reassure the brothers.

(X)

A/N Finally a rhyme I can be proud of…too bad my spells still suck


	7. Date Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

**Yeah, I still don't…pity, huh?**

(X)

In the Underworld, in the private rooms of the ruler, Phobos lay in his bed with the Goddess. Her head on his chest, he was almost sitting upright, he looked thoughtful. "So what do you have in mind?" Phobos asked the Goddess again.

She shrugged, negligently, sitting up. "I'm not sure yet. But, something fun," she promised, over her shoulder. "Maybe, we should start to let your demons loose…"

Phobos instantly frowned, "I don't tell you how to do your job do I?" He asked silkily.

"Don't you think they're bored?" She asked.

"Do you think I care how they feel?" Phobos questioned, "They're demons, they don't really feel much of anything," he added, "I've been preparing them for war."

"And Aries is thrilled…he so loves War," she stated, "But some minor skirmishes to test how well the training is going, would be helpful to you. Wouldn't it?" She pointed out realistically.

"You do have something there," Phobos admitted. "But just a bit of fun?"

"You'll still get your war," she promised with a laugh. "Just give me your most expendable demons."

(X)

Wyatt walked with Bree down the street, the two had just spent a pleasant hour plus in the theater and they were now strolling leisurely around San Francisco, just enjoying each other's company. The couple held hands as they walked.

"Now _that_ was a date," Bree complimented Wyatt, "Or at least it sure fit with what Paige described…"

Wyatt instantly halted in his tracks, spinning Bree around in the process so that she could face him. "So, I get my smoochies, now?" Wyatt asked enthusiastically.

Bree answered by pulling his head down and giving him a searing kiss.

"That was worth the wait," Wyatt smiled warmly down at the girl in front of him. Sure he'd met her in the Underworld when she'd been trying to kill him, but he felt very comfortable around the ex-demon in a very tingly almost uncomfortable way.

"Thanks," Bree answered shyly, "Wyatt , I know it's really early to talk about our relationship…"

"…But Aunt Paige has taught you some things regarding them?" Wyatt finished sardonically. "Why am I not surprised?" He grinned to show he was teasing.

"Well, yes," she admitted, she took a deep breath and continued, "I don't want to be one of those possessive, clingy women and I haven't doodled, 'Bree Halliwell' or 'Mrs. Wyatt Halliwell' on any and all writable surfaces. But I don't want a relationship based on lust or sex, a relationship that burns so hot you get burned before it dies out." Unfortunately, for Bree, this was the only relationship she'd ever been taught by her mother.

"So you're asking what my intentions are." Wyatt surmised.

"Yes, I guess I am," Bree smiled, relieved that the conversation wasn't nearly as difficult as she'd worried it would be.

Wyatt raked his fingers through his hair, Bree loved it when he did that, it gave him a tousled boyish look that was irresistible. "Well, I haven't doodled…what last name did you chose?"

"Adams," she supplied.

"Bree Adams," he grinned, fitting that she chose the name actually, considering Bree's mother was Adam's first wife, "On every writable surface either. I know that I like you, I respect the choice you had to make and respect that you made it, I'm attracted as all hell to you, and I find that I want to kiss you more and more and the more time I spend with you, the stronger that feeling gets. That said, I don't want to jump in bed…well I do…a lot. Just not yet," he clarified, least she feel that he wasn't as attracted as he claimed. "I don't know what I expect; right now I'm too busy enjoying being with you. I haven't planned the wedding and I'm not sharpening my pocketknife to add the next notch to my bedpost." He finished, "Did that answer your question?"

She grinned at him, "I like spending time with you too."

"Then let's just spend time together, try to control the hormonal urges and see what happens?" Wyatt suggested.

Bree's answer was an almost chaste kiss.

"Aww, how sweet," came the mocking tones of a demon, stepping out from the shadows of an alley. "Wasn't that sweet?" He directed his question to his five companions, who followed him. All six were dressed in black, making it easier to blend into the shadows.

The female spoke up first, "I think I'm going into diabetic shock," she said nastily.

"Well, that would be lucky for us, huh, Bree?" Wyatt asked nonchalantly. He turned to face the demons, stepping slightly, protectively in front of his date.

Bree quirked a brow and stepped shoulder to shoulder with Wyatt, letting him know with her stance that she wanted to be equals in all things. She mimicked his response to the threat, disdain dripped from her words, "I don't know, these five don't look too scary, we don't really need one to be handicapped to win." Henry Jr. had been trying to teach her about sports for days. He had rationalized that his mother taught the girl magic and goodness, his sisters taught her about feminine rights and wiles – although as a succubus, Bree could probably have taught the twins instead – he felt it was his duty to teach the ex-demon about what men _really_ were interested in, other than the obvious.

Wyatt looked at the group of demons, as though summing them up, before turning to Bree again, "I think you're right, maybe if there were more of them they'd seem more threatening?" He asked as though they were critiquing a movie.

"Maybe," she shook her head in agreement, "Though, they _are _ugly. So points there, I think. You've all got the whole 'grr argh, I'm-a-ugly-freakin'-monster' vibe going on," she informed the demons. "Not scary, but definitely _not_ pretty."

"You won't be pretty when we're done with you," promised the female, obviously wounded by the 'ugly' remark.

"_That's _a threat?" Wyatt quizzed in amazement, "That was the lamest, most clichéd threat I have ever heard. Points off for unoriginality, Bree?" He continued his critique.

She shook her head in disagreement, "This group needs all the points they can get, let's just let them keep the ugly ones and forget to mark down for unoriginality," she magnanimously offered.

The female lunged for Bree. Instead of avoiding her attacker, Bree ran to meet her, giving her a flying kick to the head. The female went down. And got back up, shaking her head as though to clear it.

Wyatt, meanwhile, was battling the remaining five. Chivalry apparently not dead in the Underworld, the male demons had left the female to battle Bree while they all ganged up on Wyatt. T'king fireballs away from himself, he spun in all directions. The demons had surrounded him, putting Wyatt in the center, and they weren't taking turns!

Bree roundhouse kicked her adversary and shot a blast of water at the demons surrounding Wyatt. Wyatt, soaked from head to toe turned to Bree, "Let me handle this, okay, Honey?"

She shrugged apologetically as his hair dripped. Spinning in time to catch the female demon and flip her onto her back. "Could you hurry it up a little, Sweetie?" She called to Wyatt, "I'm losing the mood," she informed him.

Wyatt rolled up his dripping sleeves and got to work. Ducking and letting two opposite standing demons take each other out, he shot an energy blast to the demon on his right while knee kicking the demon on his left.

The female grabbed Bree's throat with one hand and backhanded her across the face with the other. Bree glared her opponent. "Did anyone ever tell you…" she gritted through her teeth, "that you hit like a girl?" She head butted the demon. The female released Bree and fell back. Bree threw out her hand and concentrated, she intended on wringing every drop of water she could from her opponent. As a hydrokinetic, she had control over water, and the human body is mostly water…some demons weren't very different in genetic makeup from humans. The female started to age, her skin drying out as Bree absorbed her internal moisture.

"Just between us girls, you really **should** moisturize, you're looking a little tired around the eyes." The demon crumbled to dust.

Wyatt's two remaining demons separated. One stayed with Wyatt the other headed for Bree. Wyatt grinned a determined smirk at the demon he faced. The demon shot a fireball as Wyatt sent an energy ball at the demon. The two magical weapons met in the middle of the opponents. The energy ball engulfed the fireball and continued on its trajectory, straight into the demon, vanquishing it with a concussive blast. The metallic scent of electricity hung in the air.

Wyatt turned to face the last demon, intending to help Bree but he saw that she was concentrating on a globe of water, which entrapped her assailant. The demon was suspended in air by the round ball of water that surrounded him, it flowed around him and through him. He couldn't breathe and he looked panicked. Bree had not only 'lost the mood' she had entered a whole new one entirely!

"Ugly Demon," Bree taunted,

"Creature of Death

Water shall take

Your very Breath!"

Bree chanted the spell and dispelled the now empty water ball.

"Nice work!" Wyatt complimented. "But, um, Honey, you are _scary_ good in a fight. I'm glad we're on the same side." He hadn't really considered her power dangerous before; she was a hydrokinetic, for Pete's sake. Water? How much power could she really have? So she could dampen down anyone… He had a completely different opinion now and wondered why he hadn't considered the fact that his body was made up **mostly **of water - water just like Bree controlled - or the fact that drowning was not by any stretch of the imagination a good way to die.

Bree centered herself for a moment. Wyatt remained silent, watching her inner struggle. He wondered if fighting demons would always do this to her? Bring her own demon closer to the surface. Finally, she turned to him with a smile. She held out her hand and all the water particles still clinging to Wyatt were absorbed into the air, leaving her date dry once more. "Thank you. You didn't do so bad yourself."

She crooked her finger to Wyatt and asked in her smoky voice, "Now, where were we?"

Wyatt forgot to be wary, she was simply Bree, he gathered her in his arms and lowered his head…

**A/N I added a bit to the fight scene. I thought it was important to give Bree more depth, more of a struggle. I hope to add more dimension to her character and her storyline with Wyatt. Plus my original fight scene was a tad boring and flat. Please give feedback, if you re-read it, is it better? If you read it for the first time, did the scene feel **_**complete**_**? (Any writers out there- and even voracious readers- will understand what I mean.)**


	8. The Playground

Disclaimer: No Charmed ownership for Desi. Sad, but true.

**Another "new" chapter. I wonder if once ALL my stories have been updated I'll have more incentive to continue. I've been teasing everyone about my Thanksgiving episode for over a year! Not begging or bargaining for reviews but they may help…**

(X)

_Peyton looked around her dreamscape again. Same rusty swings, same unwelcoming playground. She spied the little boy, Beau, off in the distance. He rode the carousel, which on her previous visits never traveled its circular path. Instead it had always stood eerily still and silent. A cold statue mocking its designed purpose. Drawing closer, she saw that Beau was on the most menacing 'animal' she had ever seen. It resembled a griffin, its body that of a lion, its head and wings an eagle. The dark avian-feline wore a fierce expression; she imagined that she could hear the feral growl come from its beak. She shook off her fanciful imagination and stood closer to the carousel. _

"_Hello, Beau," she greeted the forlorn boy warmly when he 'traveled' into view again._

"_Hello, Peyton," he answered shyly, head tucked down as if avoiding eye contact. He continued in his circular travel._

_Peyton waited patiently for the carousel to complete its circle. Even the music, unheard until now- when the carousel was in use- was eerie, almost painful. As an empath, Peyton felt the emotions of others, but never before had she gotten emotions from an inanimate object! This carousel was lost and untamed; feral and coldly alone. She wondered if the boy, Beau, was the one with the emotions; she wondered if he, unable to bear the pain of his own emotions, 'pushed' them onto the carousel. Peyton also had experience with pushy emotions, she was able to send hers out and influence those around her. Her sisters had vowed to come up with protection from her! The carousel completed its travels, it stopped when Beau was beside Peyton; the boy waited expectantly._

"_I have an idea," she started, "I really think you'd like my old park better." Seeing that he was about to decline again, she inserted, "I know that your daddy doesn't want you going off with strangers but I don't think anybody's daddy would want them playing here." She shivered slightly against the chill. "This place is very sad, don't you think?" She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear._

_Beau nodded slightly, still unwilling to meet her eyes._

_Peyton kneeled down, so that she could be eye level with the boy. Gently, she tipped his chin up so that she was able to look directly into his eyes. "I want to take you somewhere happy. Okay?"_

_He nodded his agreement._

_Peyton took Beau's hand and concentrated, she willed them both to the park of her youth. She imagined a sunny playground with laughter echoing through the trees. In an instant, they were there. The park surrounded them. Sunshine, laughter, the scent of sugar permeated the air. _

'_Much better,' Peyton thought to herself, out loud she said, "Do you like it here, Beau?"_

"_Your mom used to bring you here?" He asked, not answering._

"_Yes, my sisters and I played here a lot. Mom was so much fun, she'd swing on the swings and slide down the slides. When I was little, she and I would be on one end of the teeter totter and my two sisters would be on the other end." She smiled at the memory. "Doesn't your mom play with you?"_

"_I don't have a mom," he confided, looking voluntarily into Peyton's eyes. The wave of envy almost staggered her. _

_She tried to shake off the sudden disorientation. "Everybody has a mom, Beau," she argued gently. Unsure of herself and frightened that she'd fail the child._

"_Well, I don't!" He spat out angrily, "My mom never wanted me! She left me as soon as she could!" He breathed deeply, to calm himself. When he spoke again, the anger was gone. "But, I have my dad. And HE'S the coolest!"_

_Peyton was relieved that Beau, at least, appeared to have __**someone **__in__ his life! __Warily, she led the boy to the ice cream truck. "Would you like something?" She asked him quietly, hoping she wouldn't face his anger again. If she thought his envy was hard to manage, she quickly changed her mind when faced with his anger, his despair, and his isolation. Taking the ice creams from the vendor, who-since it was a dream- was willing to give the treats for free. She handed one to Beau and started eating her own. In silence the two walked. Peyton was busy trying to connect with this boy. 'There has to be a reason that I keep dreaming of him,' she thought to herself. 'Someway, I have to get through to him. Have to KNOW him. I need to know him,' she thought wearily. 'He could be my first 'innocent' and I have no idea how to help him.' A sudden chilly wind blew through the playground, surprising Peyton out of her musings._

"_How is your dad the coolest?" Peyton asked in interest._

_Beau paused for a moment, thinking, "Well, he's strict. But he has to be." Beau shrugged his shoulders, "Dad tells me that I'm special, I have what most people don't. I have a purpose, a destiny."_

'_Now there's a connection!' Thought Peyton wildly, excited, because for the first time she recognized something in this child that was familiar: purpose, destiny. She looked around and saw that her sunny playground was becoming overcast, that the blue sky was turning gray._

"_Does he play with you?" Peyton asked._

"_Play?" Beau shook his head, "Girls!" He said in a sneer, "My dad is too busy to play. He has a powerful job. He has to do his job, and raise me to work with him."_

"_Family business?" Peyton asked._

_Beau smiled, but it was somehow creepy, "You could say that." Then the creepiness was gone, pushed down, "Peyton, I don't want to work with my dad," he confessed earnestly._

_Peyton looked around again, the mother's had shepherded their children out of the park. 'It does look a bit like rain,' Peyton concluded, 'But, if this is a dream, why can't I keep the sun shining and the giggling and laughter, showing Beau a happier place?'_

"_It won't work," Beau shook his head solemnly._

"_What won't work?" Peyton asked in confusion._

"_Trying to make the sun come out, trying to make the children play here."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because no one wants to play with me, and the sun doesn't shine for me," he answered simply. She was surprised by his statement but she was more surprised at the veracity; she could feel the truth of it! She took a long look and realized that THIS playground was Beau's playground. She hadn't taken him away at all! But, she had, for a few moments she had shone him what was possible. That happiness existed. Beau's playground was just a different version of her own. That truth was impossibly sad to her._

_Beau headed towards the carousel, toward his griffin. He slowly turned around, "Bye."_

"_Wait, I'm not ready to go yet," Peyton called after him, hurrying to the demented merry go round._

"_You WANT to play with me?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice._

"_Yep," she confirmed. "But, it's easier to play like this." Peyton imagined herself younger, Beau's age. His relief and happiness almost caused her to revert to grown up Peyton, but she held on to her concentration. She was going to find out why she was dreaming of this boy, she vowed to herself._

"_Peyton?" Beau got her attention, "It's not YOUR dream." _

_(X)_

_A/N Thank you HyperCaz, I was willing to give some lame azz ending to this episode, but now I promise to give it one that it deserves, even if the story gets to be longer than my other episodes…_

_Thank you to my reviewers, you guys bring me such happiness. I'm glad that I'm not just writing for me._

**A/N Not many changes to this chapter at all.**


	9. Cousin Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters, the situations I put them into are all mine.

A/N Thank you very much to my 2 reviewers. HyperCaz, you always manage to make me look slightly more popular than I am.

**A/N I said I hoped to finish reworking this episode today**

Chris was walking and thinking, two great things that usually worked together for him. Today, however, it didn't seem to be cooperating. He wasn't getting anywhere…he looked around in surprise. His musing wandering had led him to Phoenix's studio. With a shrug, he opened the door. Maybe he had been led somewhere after all.

At the tinkling bell sound, Chris' cousin raised her head from the mail she'd been reading, "What brings you here?" She questioned, setting her mail aside and focusing on Chris. Phoenix was an incredibly beautiful girl. Long shiny brown hair curled heavily down her back. Her large eyes were a breathtaking blue – almost purple - and slanted slightly upwards at the outer edges, giving her a kittenish appearance. Her lashes were thick and lush, she never needed mascara, or any other cosmetic for that matter. Her face was heart shaped and - aside from her beautiful eyes, perfect little nose, full mouth, high rounded cheekbones and unblemished, flawless skin - was completely unremarkable. Like the females in her family, she was petite but she possessed a curvaceous figure that would have overpowered any other frame, making it seem oddly proportioned or dowdy but the curves worked for Phoenix. Trim and strong thanks to her athleticism and chosen career, her hips and breasts were rounded and designed for male attention. Attention she avoided as often as possible. She wore high-necked skin concealing outfits. Today she wore black leggings under an empire wasted blue and black jacquard mini dress with a scooped – barely – neckline and long sleeves. Her shoes were ballet flats, sensible and comfortable.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to my favorite cousin the other night. I thought I'd stop by while I had free-time."

"Translation: you're bored and chose me to entertain you," Phoenix said shrewdly, a twinkle in her eyes. She took in her cousin's unnaturally bemused state. Correctly guessing that he had a lot on his mind.

"Okay, you know me too well." He flashed a disarming smile, well, it would have been disarming if the recipient wasn't Phoenix Cooper. She didn't fall for his 'laid back' posturing. "I'm trying to figure out strengths and weaknesses; our's and his." He said, confusingly as he sat beside Phoenix.

"His? Oh, The Source?" She guessed correctly but asked to make sure. A habit she'd picked up from their Aunt Paige.

"Yeah. HIS," Chris answered, a wealth of meaning in the one word.

"I told you weeks ago…"

"Yeah, but since then there may have been developments or someone may have realized that they had a power that they hadn't used before," Chris hurried to explain.

"Like my being 'ouch proof'?" She asked with a raised brow.

"'Ouch proof'?"

To demonstrate, she jammed her hand with the letter opener, "Ouch!" she squealed, "Well, not exactly 'ouch proof', but what would you call this?" Grimacing with pain, she withdrew the letter opener and held her hand out to Chris.

He watched in amazement as the wound quickly stopped bleeding and knitted itself back together leaving no trace that it had ever been there. "Wow! Yeah, like that," he said excitedly.

"Sorry, that's about all I have for you. H.J. still doesn't seem to have any power; Sam and Vic are getting stronger with their fire and ice routine. Psyche can sense soul mates better now, and not just her own, but that's not really helpful in the epic Good vs. Evil battle. Psyche and I finally found a spell to insulate us from Peyton's 'feelings' – the spell will allow us to feel them as any empath would but not be influenced by them." She continued to explain, defending herself, "We need to get rid of that damn dog, I'm allergic!" Nix looked at Chris, "You know more about Wyatt's powers and your own, you _should_ know more about Mel's than I do." She spoke in a warning tone.

"Don't take that tone with me, Nix. I've been spending time with Mel. Besides, she's 19, it's not like she wants her big brother around all the time. How's the spell work?"

"It's a whole recipe, chant, making amulets sort of thing. Psyche's making the amulets but it's taking awhile- our family is very large!" She returned to their earlier topic, "Mel misses you," Phoenix said simply. She grabbed Chris' hand, "And I am worried about you. You're restless lately…"

"We **do** have a Source to vanquish," he stated somewhat needlessly.

Phoenix sighed in exasperation, "I know that, Christopher. Why do you think I'm training like crazy, doubled my classes, as well as enrollment, in addition to working almost full time at Magic School…? Hell, when I graduated, I was so happy to be free of Magic School that I promised myself I would never return," she gave a rueful look, "But, I'm back. I'm doing everything I can think of to help. You'd have a better idea of our strengths, weaknesses and group dynamics if you made more than a token effort to participate in my classes," she scolded. "Showing up just to give Wyatt and his girlfriend a hard time…" she shook her head.

"I know, but between bonding with Mel, working at P3, watching Wy's back…" he defended himself, he was **not **your average pesky kid brother! He explained, as though she didn't already know, "He's dating a demon; sweet girl, parentage aside. I like her, but he's my brother. Anyway besides all that, I'm digging up all I can on the Source, this one and all the ones before him. I'm also trying to come up with strategies and spells…"

"Group training gets left out," Phoenix finished for her cousin. "I understand, Chris, I do," she squeezed the hand she was still holding, "But I still worry about you. This burden…this fight isn't only yours. It belongs to all of us; Halliwells, Coopers, Mitchells, even your new friends, the Bennetts. More than that, it belongs to everyone; every witch we know and those few we don't, any magical creature who believes itself to be good is responsible for this vanquish. Lighten up, Chris, learn to share," she smiled at her cousin.

Chris gave a halfhearted chuckle and ran his hands through his already untidy hair. Wearily he said, "Now I know what it felt like to be a Charmed One. The burden of always being the good side of the good vs. evil fight always fell on them. The unwillingness to involve anyone else, to endanger anyone else…"

"But, Chris," Nix interrupted, "They always had each other. You have us." She smiled widely and gave her cousin a warm hug.

**A/N I keep writing about how Phoenix is so irresistible that I felt I owed it to everyone to give a description. BTW I am considering changing the actress (that I envision) for the character from Rachel Bilson to Mila Kunis, just saw both recently and Mila in Forgetting Sarah Marshall was much more striking looking than Rachel was in Jumper. Imo.**


	10. Brotherly Advice

A/N Thanks again to my reviewers, sorry strawberrySJ, I didn't mean to guilt-trip you into another.

**A/N sorry folks I think this is my last chapter for the day. I really should finish the last two tomorrow. Ah well, it's not as if anyone notices. I don't think anyone's reading me anyway…besides, not to be a baby but my back is killing me and when the pills kick in I will lack coherence.**

**(x)**

Chris felt more light hearted than he had in many weeks as he left Phoenix' studio. He began walking home. He past a beautiful brunette and in typical male fashion his head swiveled for a second look. He was pleasantly surprised when he caught her eyes and realized that she'd also taken a second look. She stood five feet away facing him with a bold smile in her face and a wink in her eye. The tiny woman could have belonged to his family, like all the females – besides Phoenix – her eyes were a warm brown, her hair was chestnut brown and had just enough body that it wasn't straight. From her coloring she could have been a Halliwell, but Chris was increasingly happy that she was no relation. She wore a tight fitting sheath dress that looked like it was red silk, but like no silk he'd ever seen. The dress blazed like a raging fire, which, thanks to Victoria he'd seen up close and personal quite a bit lately. Her lipstick matched the dress and he'd always been a sucker for red.

He walked towards her. "I don't normally do this…" he began.

The spunky brunette interrupted, "I'm Harmony. And I'm thirsty. Know any good coffee shops?"

Chris smiled, "I know the perfect place. I'm Chris and…come to think of it, coffee sounds really tempting…"

(X)

"Wyatt!" Chris bounded into the loft like an overly hyper puppy, "I have a date." He did a funky little white-boy dance. It was a cross between 'The Robot' and 'The Cabbage Patch'; it came off as an un-rhythmic robotic cabbage patch.

Wyatt was sitting on the leather sofa in the expansive living room of the open and airy Loft, reading and taking notes. "You're not going dancing, are you?" Wyatt looked up from the Book of Shadows with a wry twist of his eyebrows.

"Nope," Chris flopped down beside his brother, "I know my strengths." He leaned forward, "What are you looking for?" He leaned over to see the page that Wyatt was on.

"A way to vanquish the Source," Wyatt answered, moving the book away from Chris. "I can't leave all the homework to you." He closed the Book, "Besides, you have a date tonight and you've been obsessing a bit about the Source."

Chris gave his brother a shrewd look, "Nix called you, didn't she?"

Wyatt gave a grin, "Actually, I just got off the phone with her. She sure has a temper!"

"Sorry about that," Chris shrugged his apology. Phoenix was opinionated and fiercely loyal and protective. Whenever she thought Wyatt was being a difficult big brother to Chris she always let Wyatt know.

"Don't be sorry. She's worried about you. I would be too if I weren't 'focusing so heavily on my own dates'…" Wyatt gave Chris an apologetic look of his own. Hearing Nix tell him that he was selfish had stung a bit. He was used to Nix' sharp tongue, she'd cut him to size on many occasions. That was not to say that his cousin wasn't just as protective of Wyatt, just that she always went to the side of the 'underdog'.

"Sure gives an appreciation for what Mom and the Aunts went through doesn't it?" Chris asked, referring to Witch dating which seemed to be different from the dating they were used to.

"I can't believe we were ever even conceived," Wyatt agreed.

Chris demanded, with a disgusted look, "don't go _there _Wyatt," he gave an overdramatic display of shivering, "Ugh!"

Wyatt grinned indulgently at his baby brother, "Chris, you're 23, you should have outgrown the whole sex-is-icky thing awhile ago."

"When it comes to parents, Wy, sex is always icky," Chris retorted.

"This coming from the man who ordered Aunt Genie Phoebe to make them 'sleep together'?" Wyatt quizzed. Chris had told him about some of the funnier, in retrospect, at least, stories of when he'd been the White-Lighter for their mother and aunts.

"My life was at stake, desperate times require drastic measures," Chris replied.

"And dating requires showers," Wyatt reminded his brother. "So get to it," he advised.

Chris headed toward the bathroom, dancing his funky dance and singing, "I've got a date, I've got a date…"

Wyatt shook his head as Chris disappeared out of sight, "That boy **needs** to get out more!" He opened the Book and settled down for a long night of studying.

Half an hour later a freshly showered Chris rejoined Wyatt, who tucked the book away as soon as he heard his brother coming, he didn't want Chris bothered with their destiny/ heritage/ fight tonight. Chris deserved a break and to enjoy his date, to a degree.

"So, who's the girl?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, she's no mere girl, Wyatt, this is a Goddess," Chris intoned rapturously, "Her name is Harmony and she is beyond beautiful. She's funny, witty, smart…"

"And she's dating you?" Wyatt asked with pretend amazement. He leaned away as Chris tried to swat him. "Where are you going?"

"I thought we'd go to P3."

"Still working, Chris, even though you have a date with a Goddess?"

"No, I'm off tonight. I'll just be another customer, who can impress his date with ownership of P3…along with free drinks," he winked at his brother.

"What time should I expect you home?" Wyatt asked, wincing inwardly.

"Late, I hope." Chris grinned.

"For your sake I hope so too," Wyatt said in exasperation, "You so need to get laid. I don't want to see you dancing around the loft. Ever. Again." Wyatt shook his head as though trying to clear the hideous memory, "Seriously. Your date is like a lunch break for you. Enjoy it, you deserve it, _but_, I do need to know when you'll be home because superhero work doesn't wait patiently for the secret identity to get it on before it's needed. Plus, there is the fact that our family attracts demons and there is the remote possibility that your girl is one. Especially if she's the 'Goddess' you describe," Wyatt couldn't resist teasing his little brother.

"3:00, okay? Dad." At Wyatt's look, Chris added, "We may go to breakfast or…not…after P3." Chris shook his head, "All this angst from a guy who **did** meet his girl in the Underworld?" He headed for the door.

Wyatt called after him, "Have fun!"

Chris mumbled his rejoinder, "Yeah yeah, buzz kill," louder, "Thanks mom!" And with a backward wave he was gone.

(X)

"Damn," Phoenix muttered. She was angry with herself for getting angry with Wyatt. Her quick temper and acerbic nature got her into more trouble, with herself, than she liked. Phoenix wished she could have the peace and serenity that martial arts instructors were supposed to have mastered. She did have that tranquility in most situations, just not when someone she loved was being threatened, bullied, ignored, bothered, teased… She knew she'd be angry with herself until she made things right, so she resolutely locked up the studio and headed to her cousins' loft. Determined to apologize to Wyatt, it wasn't his fault that he was human in a new relationship and his little brother was a neurotic little one track minded masochist! Even if Chris, being closer to her own age, was her favorite, she owed Wyatt a face-to-face apology.

(X)

"How many times do we have to tell you, it's 2027, it's perfectly fine for you to go to his house if you want?" Victoria told her houseguest.

"I know," Bree said quietly, "I just don't know if I can trust myself around him."

"Trust yourself how?" Samantha asked.

The three girls were in Bree's bedroom. The room had originally always been the Guest Room in Paige's manor. She had very eclectic and artsy tastes. Each piece of artwork in the room was an original 'Paige Matthews' creation. Neither too masculine nor too feminine the room was too comfortable and well decorated to be a 'generic' guest room. Bree had never felt more a home. She sat in the chair next to the desk while Sam stood nearby and Vic lounged on the standard queen-sized bed. Bree's own bed had been much larger; this one fit her better. She didn't need all the 'wrestle' room her mom demanded she have.

"I've always been trained to be a lover and a killer, what if I can't overcome that? Or if it's all instinct and I can't control myself?" Bree was anguished.

"Can't be 'instinct'," Vic said, "Your dad was human and we don't kill after sex."

"No you just break their hearts," Sam added.

Vic looked pleased, "Love is a battlefield," she winked.

"But, maybe for Bree that's not an appropriate joke," Sam counseled her sister. Victoria was minutes older but Sam always had to be the level headed one.

Vic sat up, "I understand that she thinks it could be a serious problem, but she doesn't realize that she's good now. That act alone counts for something and until she learns to trust herself, she won't be the help we'll need her to be," she said wisely. "How can she fight demons with us if it makes her struggle with herself?" She looked at Bree intensely, "I like you, I trust you with my cousin. I know that you would never hurt him. But until you know it too I don't want you at my back. If you don't expect to have self control you'll never have any." Vic suddenly smiled, "Besides you don't have to have sex just because you went over there, making out is nice too. And Wyatt will stop you. He's a gentleman, he won't want to hurry sex, not with you anyway."

"Why?" Bree asked, "Is he afraid of me?"

"No, dummy, he's in love with you." Victoria wasn't always tactful but she did usually get her point across.

(X)

"Zane!" Phobos called and his right hand demon came forward.

The skin-walker kneeled at his Lord's feet. "My liege?"

"I need you to round up some of our second-stringers for Discord. A couple dozen should be good."

"Of course," Zane nodded his acquiescence.

That was one thing Phobos liked about his lieutenant, he caught on quickly and didn't ask unnecessary questions. Besides Zane's powers were unique to the Underworld. His grandfather had been an Indian Shaman who could shape shift; his father had been turned to demon, in hopes that he'd also have the ability. He'd been required to murder his own father as an act of betrayal that allowed him to become demon. Unfortunately, it had been in vain, Zane's father didn't have the power of the Shaman. Zane had inherited his powers from his grandfather and cemented his own place by killing his father to avenge the murder of his grandfather. Unlike 'normal' Shape shifters, Zane couldn't take any human guise he wanted, but he could become any animal and also had other Shamanic powers. His mother had once been a druidic high priestess and had taught him that ancient magic. These earth-bound magicks were very rare and Phobos prized rarity. Tempus had ever been a favorite for The Source and Shax was his greatest assassin, once. But Zane could control the Earth, weather manipulation brought great devastation like earth quakes and hurricanes, he could control animals and use them, he was a superb potion maker…Zane was very rare indeed. And he could be counted on, which was an even rarer commodity in the Underworld.

**A/N Done, finally at like 3am. But I did add quite a bit to the end of this chapter. For reasons best undisclosed I needed to set both Bree and Phoenix to be with Wyatt for my plot to work. Also, I felt the need to introduce Zane, he will play heavily into completely unwritten stories. If you don't want a spoiler please don't go to my bio page.**


	11. Should Have Known Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, the Charmed Ones, their spouses, the manor, their children, San Francisco, P3, Magic School….

A/N I am sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My doctor thought I'd be ok to work…unfortunately it's kicking my azz. Thanks for hangin' in there and being patient.

(X)

Chris shook his head in disgust. Why hadn't he listened to Wyatt? He'd been so happy to have a date that he had completely shaken off his brother's concerns. He didn't even have the luxury of hope of being rescued…he'd told Wyatt not to expect him until 'late' and as soon as he'd shown for the date Harmony had blinked them here. Chris looked at his surroundings, definitely the Underworld. Chris was used to being powerful, maybe not as powerful as the almighty 'Twice Blessed' but definitely no slouch in the power arena, but Harmony absorbed everything he sent at her. If he tk'd objects into her they smashed like they were thrown against concrete, if he tried to tk her away, again with the concrete, she was entirely imperturbable. He'd tried to go invisible, even that hadn't worked!

"What kind of demon are you?" He shouted his question to his 'dream date'.

"I don't think I'm going to explain myself to you just yet, Chrissy," She smiled, flirting even now. But where she had been interesting and enigmatic before, now there was coldness, hardness, danger to her flirtatiousness. She danced around the chair she'd tied him into, "I have to admit," she sat in his lap, hard, putting more strain on his bound wrists and peered into his eyes, "I thought it would be a teensy bit harder to capture a witch of your parentage." She caressed his cheek, "I mean, I **knew** you wouldn't be a real challenge but…" she shook her head at him in pity and kissed his forehead much as a mother might.

"If I'm no challenge then why bother?" His green eyes shot sparks at her.

She rose from his lap with a look of regret, "It's true that you're no challenge for ME, but you'll be a challenge for them," she waved her hand at the opening to the cavern indicating the troupe of demons entering the lair. "If you live, maybe next time I'll take you somewhere nicer," she promised Chris as though she was not only delusional enough to mean it but delusional enough to think he'd be pleased by the offer. Chris only glared at her in response. She shrugged, "Oh, well, if it's meant to be…then the Fates have an even more warped sense of humor than me," she laughed. Bending over, she kissed Chris full on the mouth. Standing again, she spoke, "Sorry I can't stay for the fireworks, Demons to do, plans to make..." In a blinding flash of white light she disappeared. It took Chris a few moments to realize that his bonds were also gone. A chuckling voice in his head chided, "Did you think I was entirely a bad sport?

(X)

_Peyton was again in the Underworld. Seems her dreams only took her two places nowadays: the crazy playground and here. Depressing and unwelcoming as the playground was she still preferred it to this place, home of demons, ruled by Phobos. For a few brief moments she had been linked to him, the Source of all Evil, had felt his hatred, his anger, his need for revenge. She had also sensed something more, something she couldn't mention to her family, when she 'sent' all the love she had to him in order to loosen the hold he had on her, she'd felt his need. Since that moment weeks ago her dreams had been of the disturbing playground and home of Phobos. She didn't understand why, but she vowed to find out. _

_She found herself walking along the passageways. Every so often, a demon would pass her. When this happened, she always felt an immediate panic, but they never sensed her presence. Emboldened, she would continue walking. Unlike Beau in the playground, her presence here was, so far, unnoticed._

_She turned left, into an incredibly large underground cave. Looking around, she spotted a chair that was throne like, made of, what appeared to be, spinal columns. She shivered. Turning her head quickly away from the gruesome throne, she saw a raised dais on one end of the cave, climbing the few steps, she saw a cauldron of water, probably used for premonitions, she shrugged. Unlike the macabre chair, this was something she was used to seeing, at least lately it was. Her mother, Phoebe, had been practicing calling her visions on demand, she'd used mirrors, fires, crystal balls but had found she had the most luck in using a simple bowl of water. _

_Leaving the dais with the cauldron, she continued to explore the cave. Spotting a matching dais on the opposite end of the room, she headed there. Climbing the steps on this side she spotted a bed. In the center of the larger than king sized bed she saw a sleeping figure. Her heart in her throat, she backed away as silently as she could, just now realising what the throne in the room meant. She'd been thinking like a mortal, thinking that her dreams couldn't hurt her, that they couldn't really mean anything, that she would never come face to face with Phobos in her dreamscape as she'd never seen him in her waking one. How wrong she had been!_

_(X) _


	12. Rescued

Disclaimer: no ownership

A/N It's either feast or famine, I suppose. But, I do owe you guys a few chapters (as well as a few new episodes, not to mention the other episode as yet unfinished…) And I couldn't leave you all hanging on a cliff for another few weeks…Looks like my 'Thanksgiving Episode' will be late…No wonder the real writers have hiatus breaks!

(X)

Chris looked at the entering horde of demons with dread. One-on-one he could take them, maybe he alone could face 2, 3, possibly even 5, but he knew he was no match for the 20 that entered his small cave now. Squaring his shoulders, he vowed to himself that if he was going to die then he was going to take as many of them with him as he could!

(X)

_Peyton backed away, hardly daring to breathe, least that slight sound awaken the demon leader sleeping on the bed before her. Nearing the stairs, knowing the small flight was directly behind her in that way you always know in dreams exactly where you are, she turned to descend. Running down the four steps she ran right into the arms of Phobos! Glancing behind her in surprise she saw that the bed was now empty. She faced the ruler of demons fearfully. Maybe most of her family could face demons without a flicker of fear but she was a sixteen year old, new to her powers witch facing the most lethal demon of them all. She was terrified!_

_(X)_

Chris tk'd demon after demon away from himself as well as trying to telekinetically 'catch' fireballs and throw them back. He wasn't doing too badly but he felt himself growing tired. Two demons rushed at Chris at the same time and he tk'd them into each other, bouncing their heads together.

"Nice move, Little Brother. I always wondered why you liked those old Three Stooges movies, I never realized you were learning fighting techniques from them," Wyatt grinned at his brother. In response to Chris' unasked question, "Mel sensed you were in trouble, told me, I was with Bree and Nix, Bree blinked, here we are."

Chris grinned in relief at his rescuers, "I like that you're a man of few words Wy."

"Especially when he uses them as succinctly as he does," Phoenix added. "Uh, boys, can we do the group hug later?" She back flipped and kicked a demon under the chin.

Bree too was busy fighting demons. Water wasn't usually so dangerous but when Bree used her powers, water had the force of a fire hose. Easily knocking her adversaries back and, more often than not, down. Her power, while not too aggressive, did allow Wyatt, Chris and Nix an edge when fighting waterlogged, exhausted demons. The four quickly dispatched the 20 demons that Chris had no hope of overcoming alone. When the fight was finished, Chris glanced at Nix.

Quietly she reminded him, "You have us."

That's when they heard the scream from the familiar voice.

(X)

"_Hello, Peyton," Phobos said in a welcoming voice, which terrified the young witch further. "Why do you look so scared?" He mused for a moment, "True, I didn't invite you into my chambers, but that's never really stopped you or your family before has it?" his voice a little less friendly now than when he welcomed her._

"_I couldn't help it. I don't even know why I'm here," she stammered. _

_Phobos looked at Peyton interestedly, "Do you really think that my first casualty in the war with your family would be you?" He chuckled slightly, "Peyton, I want to make a statement, killing you…yes, it would be easy…but what would it say about __**me**__? I'd look like I was afraid to face someone of more… I apologize… power and wisdom. When the war begins, and it will," he assured her, "I will face you, maybe ten years from now… you'll be all that's left of the Halliwell legacy. But I can wait to end your family line with you, first I have all the older members to dispatch." Her scream of terror interrupted his speech. He cocked a brow, "A tad overdramatic, don't you think?" _

Seconds later four witches blinked into his sanctuary. Phobos threw his hands up in exasperation, "Doesn't **anyone** knock any more?"

"What are you doing to my sister?" Phoenix demanded dangerously, placing herself protectively between Phobos and Peyton.

Peyton looked around in confusion, certain she was no longer dreaming but uncertain as to when her dream stopped and reality began.

"I'm not in the habit of hurting children," Phobos declared, "Although if I find her in my chambers again, I do know a few demons who aren't above…"

"You will stay away from her!" Wyatt cautioned, loudly.

Phobos made a show of rubbing his ears, "Screaming, yelling, bursting in unannounced, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" His playful, mocking tone vanished, "I have already said that she entered my chamber without permission. Take her and leave. Little sister," he addressed Peyton, "Stay close to your family. None of you are ready to face me, you in particular."

Wyatt threw his arms out to send an energy blast at Phobos, who raised a hand and froze the room. He headed towards Peyton, he looked her over, scrutinizing her face, "I will find out why I am unwilling to hurt you!" He vowed. "Why you, of all your family should be safe from me. When I find out, you won't be safe anymore, you'll be just like them," he sneered jerking his head towards her relatives. His gaze softened, inexplicably he kissed her forehead, gently, "Thanks for playing with me, Peyton." Unable to understand his own actions Phobos blinked away from his chambers, effectively unfreezing the room with his absence.

Wyatt, Phoenix, Bree and Chris looked around in confusion. "Where did he go?" Chris asked.

"I think he froze…us all," Peyton whispered, her face pale.

"That makes him a little scarier," Phoenix shivered, "Can you imagine a demon with the power to freeze non-demons, the way Aunt Piper has the power to freeze anyone who isn't a good witch?"

"Let's get out of here," Bree agreed.

Peyton looked guiltily at her rescuers, "Let's go."

(X)

uh oh…clues abound….who can figure it all out? Pretend cookies to anyone who does.


End file.
